


The Fastest Man alive huh?....

by FlashingFantasy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First time writing smut so I hope it's good!!, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Superflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashingFantasy/pseuds/FlashingFantasy
Summary: So this is my second story. A SuperFlash Fanfic! Hope ya all like it!!Dedicated this story to a lovely friend of mine! She's so amazing so I made this for her.If you have any suggestions let me know!





	1. Chapter 1

The Fasted Man alive huh?.....  
Chapter 1

“Take that! You bitch!” Barry screamed when he punched the Reverse Flash in the face. Eobard flew backwards against the wall of STAR-Labs and crawled up slowly. To slow to run away. Barry sped to him and kicked him in his stomach, then on his leg, snapped his arm and finally slammed him on the back of his head. Eobard fell unconscious while he realized that he lost against the Flash, once again.

“Dude, that was just completely awesome!” Cisco said while he hugged Barry. “He isn’t standing a chance against you anymore.” Caitlin walked into the Cortex while she was looking at her tablet. “Barry, that was great what you did but did you really have to hurt him that much? I mean, you bruised his leg, got two broken ribs, you dislocated his shoulder and gave him a gigantic bump on the back of his head.” Barry scoffed. “Uh, yes Cait I had to. And besides, I just couldn’t hold back anymore. He did so much things to me and everyone I love. This is just his punishment for what he did.” Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Yeah Bar, I get that. But still, this isn’t the Flash we know.” Cisco walked over to them, took the wrapper of his lollipop and putted the candy in his mouth. He threw the wrapper in the trash bag and came standing beside Caitlin. “Well, the most important thing is that we’ve caught our Revers Flash. So I let’s just move on and see if there are any other Meta’s.” “Good idea Cisco.” Caitlin said while she walked to her part of the labs. Cisco patted Barry on his shoulder before walking to his section of the lab in which tech was spread around the entire room. Barry sighed and sat down on a chair checking out one of the computers.

Suddenly, Barry’s phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the message. ‘He Babe, are you commin home?’. It was from Kara. They were together for 2 years now and everything was going perfect. The dates were fantastic, she always made him smile and when he was with her he always felt his stomach filled with butterflies. Their relationship was going so perfect that they decided to live together. They found a small apartment which was perfect for the two of them and so they moved in. They were living together for half a year and they were so happy together. Their lives were just perfect now.

“Guys, Imma call it a day for now. And besides, it’s 10:00 PM so I should go home.” “Oh yeah, of course dude. You go home. We’ll do some more stuff here and then head home to.” Cisco said while he stretched his arms. “You do that Barry!” Caitlin said while she walked to one of the computers to check something. “Oh, and don’t forget to say Hi to Kara from us.” Barry putted on his jacked. “I will, thanks guys. See you tomorrow!” With that, he flashed out of the Cortex on his way home. “Bet he’s going to say something else to.” Cisco said while he wiggled his eyebrows. Caitlin looked up to him and tried to fight back an amused smile. “You’re never gonna change are you Cis?” “Luckily I’m not.” Cisco said with a smile. 

Barry ran through the streets of Central City on his way home. When he arrived, he took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. When he walked in, he stood there in surprise. All the candles they had we lighten and there were rose pedals spread all over the floor. And there, on the couch sat his lovely girlfriend, his girl of steel. Kara. “He Bear, what took you so long?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the good stuff starts ;)

Chapter 2

Barry walked to the couch. “Kara, what….” Kara just placed a finger on his lips. “Shhhhhhh. I just wanted to surprise you. We’ve been for so long together now and you’ve done so much. Not just for me, but also for your friends, family and Central City.” Barry was speechless. He felt so many emotions at this moment. He cupped Kara’s face and placed a kiss onto her lips. Kara kissed back without hesitation. They both melted into the kiss, their lips moving together as if they were just meant to be. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling. Kara’s blue eyes shone in the light of the candles. “Oh Kara, how did I ever deserved such a perfect girl like you?” Kara smiled and hung her arms around his neck. “You deserved me by just being who you are.” Barry grinned. “You know I’m not the perfect boyfriend right?” “Well, you’re perfect enough for me.” Kara kissed him again and she drew away after a long time which still felt too short for Barry. “I love you Barry Allen” she whispered. Barry looked into her eyes. “I love you too, Kara Danvers.” 

With that, Barry leaned in for another kiss. Kara happily joined him. But this kiss was different from the others. It was more desperate, full of love and desire. As Kara broke away for air, Barry realised her eyes were now filled with lust. Nothing but pure lust. Barry was about to say something when Kara’s hand slipped under his shirt. Kara’s hand was soft and was going north till it reached his nipples. Barry moaned an flushed red, his hazel-green eyes full of lust too. Kara smiled and putted small kisses on his neck. Barry melted into the touch. Everything just felt so right at this moment. Barry managed to create a somewhat complete sentence. “Kara, I…...aaaahhhh…How did you…oh God….You really are…..ugh…full of surpiiiiiiiiises aren’t you?!” Kara continued kissing him. “This was the main part of the surprise Bear. I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Barry tried to respond which sort of worked. “Saaaaaaame over here Kar. I diiiiiiiidn’t dare to make the first mooooooove. God, you’re so amazing….” 

Kara looked up to him. She was red from all the excitement which made her look sexy as hell. “Bear, I need you right now.” That was everything Barry needed to hear. This last step Kara took made him even more horny than he had ever been before. He lifted Kara up from the couch while kissing her desperately. From there he zipped of to the bedroom.

When they were in the bedroom, Barry kicked of his shoes and socks. They both laid down on the bed while kissing and moaning each other’s names. Kara’s hair was already a mess and Barry was beet red and sweating a little. Never had they both been this horny. Kara pointed at his shirt. “Out..” she said and within a second Barry took off his shirt and Kara’s tank top. Their hands ran up and down each other’s bodies, craving every part they could feel. Barry slit a hand on to Kara’s back and unclipped her bra, exposing her breasts. 

Barry paused for a moment, taking a good look at what he saw. He would definitely remember this moment. Kara grinned and looked at him. “Like what you see?” “Hell yeah I do” Barry said. 

Barry brought their mouths back together, while his hand ran north to Kara’s breast’s. When he reached her right breast he pinched the nipple, earning a small moan from Kara. “Oh god Bear…. This feels sooooo good!” Barry smiled. He decided to take it to the next level. He bent his head and began to suck and lick her left nipple, while he started to vibrate his fingers on her right one. “Holy shit….. ahhhhhhh….Barry where did you learn this?... God….” Barry paused and looked up to her. “It’s not about experience, but it’s about paying attention to the person.” Kara smiled. “Well, in that case…” She reached down for his belt and started to unbuckle it. While she busy doing that, she pressed soft kisses Barry’s torso, going all the way down to the edge of his pants. Barry shivered to the touch, wanting more. Kara could sense this, so she didn’t wait any longer. 

She pulled down Barry’s pants. She looked at the bulge, already a wet spot from his pre-come. “May I?” she asked with the most sexy smile Barry had ever seen. He flushed.” “Yes, please…” With that, Kara took of Barry’s underpants, exposing his read, leaking dick. Both Kara and Barry paused for a moment. “Bear, it’s….amazing.” Barry blushed even more now. Kara leaned down to his ear and whispered; “I’m going to take this cock of yours in my mouth. I’m going to suck it so hard you’re gonna beg me to stop.” Barry moaned. “Kara, for fuck’s sake just begin already!” “As you wish” Kara spread his legs and bent down her head. She licked the base of his cock and Barry moaned loudly. That gave Kara enough confidence. She liked the head and took it in her mouth and began bobbing up and down. “FUCK! Kara!!” Barry screamed. Her mouth felt like heaven. It was so amazing.   
Kara continued bobbing her head while licking the head of his length. Barry felt the warm feeling welling up in his stomach. “Kar, please…. I’m close…” When Kara heard that, she popped her mouth of his dick and looked him in the eyes. “Not yet” she said. “I still want you inside me” “Fuck yes” Barry responded. Kara took off her underpants and laid down on her back, legs spread. “Kara, don’t we need a condom..” Barry asked, panting heavily. Kara shook her head. “I want this first time to be special. We both have to feel everything we can. So no condoms.” “But..” “No but’s” Kara said firmly. “I need you, inside me. right. now.”

Barry shoved his dick carefully into Kara’s vagina. They both gasped at the feeling. Barry kissed Kara full of love and lust. “Ready Kar?” Barry asked. “I’ve always been Bear.” Kara whispered. Barry began to move, first at a slow pace to let Kara adjust. “God, Bear what are you waiting for, please, faster! Prove me you’re the Fasted Man Alive!” Barry groaned and picked up the speed. After a few minutes, he hit Kara’s sweet spot and began to vibrate his body. “JEEZ!!! BEAR! Oh my goooooood!!” Kara screamed. They both knew they wouldn’t last much longer. “Kara……. Ahhhhh I’m soo close!!” Kara looked at him. “Do it Bear, cum inside me!” That was enough for Barry to push him over the edge. Kara orgasmed first. “BARRY!! OH MY GOOOOOOD!!” “KARA, I’M GONNA…..UHHHHHH!!” Barry ejaculated inside Kara. Sperm shooting at super speed inside her. 

They stayed for a few moments longer in that position. Then he slowly pulled out and lay down beside Kara, both mentally and physically exhausted from the sensations. As sleep crawled up in their eyes, Kara snuggled into Barry’s arms. Barry smiled and whispered; “Did I convince you that I’m the fasted man alive?” Kara nodded in response. “You’ve always were my Flash Bear, and you will always be.” With that, they both drifted to sleep. Smiles still resting on their faces. Cuddled up in the blankets, they recovered from all the events from this night. They never felt so happy before.


End file.
